Who Knew
by bogglewoolf
Summary: When Robin leaves Starfire a note that leads her on an unexpected scaveneger hunt,Star must decide if she wants to know the truth about his disappearences.Arriving at the last location,Starfire learns Robin isn't the man waiting for her at the finish line


**I do not own Teen Titans. Too bad.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I knew we were meant to be. I just knew it. But there were times when I doubted. Doubted his love for me, times when his sweet kisses left a bittersweet aftertaste. Lately his eyes held less truth and up his sleeves he hid a lie. I was determined to find out the truth. I slipped out of my usual costume and into jeans with wide, flaring bottoms and a white tank top. I whipped my hair into a messy ponytail and blew a strand of red hair out of my eyes. Slipping on a fashionable coat, I pressed a button. My door slid open with a small whoosh of air and I floated into the hall. I heard oncoming footsteps and flattened myself against the hall. I peered from around the corner and saw Cyborg walking along, singing our commercial jingle. I sighed in relief and continued forward. Looking left and right once more, I determined no one was spying on me and entered a code. BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Eeeek!" I squealed and tried one more combination. It appeared I would have to use the override code Robin had told me to never use. The alarms shut off immediately and knowing I had limited time, I moved into the room. I breathed in deeply and tried to calm my hammering heart. Opening my eyes, I let out a small gasp. The room was spotless.

Of course.

There were a few bird-a-rangs lying on his bureau and a utility belt on the bed. Robin was a little obsessive you could say, but the sparkling of his furniture seemed a little extreme. I sighed and decided to start in the closet. I ripped it open savagely, eyes ablaze, thinking there might be a monster lurking inside. Fortunately, there was none and after sifting through a few uniforms, gave up. I slid the closet door closed and spotted something suspicious. Under the corner of his lamp there was a tiny flap of paper showing. I sneakily stalked over and pulled it out. It was a note from Robin scrawled onto a post it.

**Star, I know what you're up to. 45 Sylvan Street. Katil T**

What!! How could he possibly know what I was doing?? I hadn't even done anything until I had known he was gone. In a fit of frustration, a beam of green energy flew into his bureau and left a steaming hole in the center. Maybe I would go the address I thought guiltily. With one glance at his ruined dresser, I flew from the room and out the window.

It turns out 45 Sylvan Street is a bar. Why in Xhal's name would Robin send me to a bar?

"Perhaps he is inside?" I asked myself desperately, trying to convince my mind to let me go inside. I pushed the creaky wooden door open and was overcome with a horrible scent of smoke, alchohol, and bad food. I took a step in and looked around.

"Umm…please, does anyone know a Katil T?" I called in a small voice. No one spared a glance. I tired again.

Still no reaction.

After even poking a man in the shoulder and pouring water on a sleeping man, I still had not found Katil T. I sat down on a barrel and almost broke down in tears. Along with my fears and doubts about my relationship with Robin, now the added stress was more than I could bear. Seconds before I would have begun sobbing, I felt someone jab me in the leg. I looked around but could find no one.

"I heard ye was lookin' for me. What the hell you want beautiful lady?" said a rough voice. I looked down and saw a wrinkled, old man with a peg leg.

"Ahh!" I accidently let loose. His appearance was alarming, he might poke her in the neck at any moment.

Oh the horror.

"Well-er-are you Katil T?" I asked timidly. He nodded and his hand flew forward. He was attacking?! I ducked and chopped him in the side.

"Agh! You stupid wench, I'm giving you the dumb paper!" Katil said dangerously. He looked as if he might explode. But he became frightened momentarily. Katil thrust the paper in her hands and shuffled off nervously. I gave him a confused look and slightly tilted my head.

**Ducks.**

Ducks.

This was getting ridiculous. Maybe I should just go home and let him be happy with- No! I shook my head and stood up, not mustering the happiness to float down the sidewalk. In a spurt or brilliance, I flew straight up. Of course! The ducks! Landing lightly in the cool, winter frozen grass, I looked at the frozen lake. Standing dead center was Beast Boy. I flew forward and landed behind him. He turned around and I noticed he had changed out of uniform, as I had. He had faded jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt on.

"Hello friend Beast Boy! Have you a message for me?" I asked hopefully. This scavenger hunt was exhilarating, I hoped I was nearing the end. Robin had gone through such trouble, what prize lay in store for me? Beast Boy smiled and something glittered in his eyes.

"Sure do, Star." He said grinning. From his pocket, he produced a small slip of green paper. In the same messy hand-writing, a sentence was scribbled.

**I love you.**

I snapped my head up and realization came like a slap in the face. The messy handwriting did not belong to my perfect leader. The torn paper did not come from any of his perfect, crisp notebooks. Beast boy had led me here.

"Star, Robin is…cheating on you." Beast Boy said with difficulty. My world came crashing in, my worst fears confirmed. I dropped to the floor and my frame shook wit suppressed sobs. All this time, every second, he had been unfaithful and had left me. Not physically, but his heart had flown. It had nested with another bird, leaving this poor star to shine alone. Beast Boy kneeled beside me and held me in a tight embrace. He troked my pony tail and I reluctantly giggled. Pulling away, I laughed. Perhaps from insanity or perhaps because he had tried to stroke my hair while it was in an impossible position. Looking into his beautiful jade eyes, we connected. I knew then and there he had always loved me. I leaned against him, forehead to forehead and smiled a genuine smile. His eyes sparked and he leaned forward. Centimeters away form my lips, he whispered,

"I will always love you." Our lips met and passion coursed through me. All the worry and anxiety about Robin melted away and all I could see and feel was him.

"Beast Boy." I murmured happily.

"Garfield." Beast Boy whispered. I felt happier than I had in a long time. In less than two seconds, Beast Boy had told me something Robin had not in six months. We stood and, hands linked, began walking from the lake. I then realized something important.

"Hey Gar?" I asked quietly. He glanced over with slight fear at my tone.

"Yes?" he said, voice cracking slightly. I giggled and my suspicion fell away from my voice.

"Why was there a picture of you and Katil in a erm…compromising….position in Robin's drawer?" I aksed with feign curiosity. He coughed loudly and began to gag.

"Star…you must understand…money was tight when it was just me and the boy blunder." Laughing, I leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. He held my waist and twirled me around.

Robin may be able to dance like a pro, but he could never put such flame in my heart on such a cold day.


End file.
